Found
by rika08
Summary: sequel to Lost The mist camouflaged her entrance into the dungeons. Passing every cell her hope slowly began deteriorating. Was he even alive?
1. Chapter 1

The color crimson seemed to paint every inch of a cell. It had been occupied for only a few days, but its occupant had been brutally tortured. The guards were given permission to treat the prisoner as cruel as possible. As such, the prisoner seemed to bleed nonstop.

The Princess, Azula, even found time to torture this prisoner. She only enjoyed every minute of her brothers torture. Her father never tried to stop her, in fact, he encouraged her. Everyone knew that Fire Lord Oazi never cared much for his son. His sons' new treachery had humiliated him for the last time.

Fire Lord Oazi had once ordered the guards to drag Zuko into the front of the palace where the people gathered. Zuko's arm had been chained to two separate poles. All the citizens were called to witness the event. Zuko had been chained on display as Azula made an example out of Zuko. She used her own technique, a lightning whip, and lashed at Zuko's back.

When the example had been made, Zuko's back showed no hint of his skin color. His back suffered from severe burns. The guards took him back to the dungeon and chained back onto the pole inside his cell. For days, Zuko felt his wound open and reopen. His own warmth was generated by his blood seeping from his wounds.

His head hung down. His eyes closed. Nothing seemed to faze him. Nothing mattered. The only thought to occupy his mind, was Katara. He did not know if she escaped from the city, or if she was even alive. His only key to remembering her was clutched in his palms. Her most treasured possession; her necklace. The thoughts haunted him. Not enough to keep him awake through the nights. The guards never allowed him the chance to slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I own nothing!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Two hunched bodies lay on the ground of the dungeon. A clocked figure took the keys from his belt and unlocked the first gate. The clock swept across the dirt of the dungeon floor. The inmates watched as she ran past them, or at least tried to see her. Her trail was covered by a mist.

Her eyes scanned each cell she past. With each cell came a diminish of hope. Her ears could not pick up the sound of his breathing, or a hint of his existence. Slowly, her hope began extinguishing.

Then she found it. Two guards stood in front of a door. She smirked. She found it. The mist thickened around her. The guards could no longer see anything much less raise the alarm. They fell without seeing their attacker.

She looked through the bars at the top of the door. She could she a shadow within the cell. She unlocked the cell and slid in. Her steps made no sound. Her eyes caught the color of the floor, making her stomach churn.

Her eyes fell upon the man chained to a pole. His head hung on his chin. His arms limp behind his battered body. Her hand lifted her mask above her painted face. Her hand gently touched the boys face and lifted it up.

His eyes slowly opened. As she looked into them, she saw how empty he was. She hoped he would recognize her, but he did not even blink. As she looked closer at his eyes, she came to a very disturbing conclusion. His eyes seemed to be glazed in a white fog.

"Oh Zuko." She whispered.

His face sprang to life. Although he did not lift his head, he could tell someone was there. "Who's there?"

"It's me." She whispered.

"Katara?" Zuko asked.

Katara smiled sadly, "I came back for you." She quickly looked for the right key.

"Why did you come back? I'm no good for the resistance anymore. I can't see." Zuko explained.

Katara found the key and slid it into the lock. It clicked and Katara unlocked Zuko's leg chains. As she did so, Zuko collapsed on his knees. Katara quickly unlocked his arm chains. Zuko tried to catch himself, but still full collapsed onto the floor.

Katara helped Zuko to his knees, "No one is going to care if you can see. The attack date has been set. But we need you out before we can move forward with our plans."

"So why are you the one to get me?" Zuko asked.

"I volunteered to come back. Your uncle wanted to accompany me, but I wouldn't let him. Come on, we need to get to go." Katara explained. She helped Zuko stand and began heading for the door.

They walked past the still unconscious guards. The other inmates watched as they escaped the dungeons. No one risked alerting the other guards. Their pace seemed to slow as the emerged from the dungeon. The courtyard between them and the wall was bare, but there was no way they could escape without being seen.

"Between here and the wall, someone with see us. We move too slowly." Zuko said.

"Then lie still for a moment." Katara leaned Zuko against the wall. She pulled out her water pouch and emptied its contents. The water surrounded her hands as she healed Zuko's wounds.

Zuko could feel his strength return as his wounds healed. He felt Katara's touch on his back and move up to his shoulders. As her hands touched his face, he pulled them away.

"Zuko, you're eyes need to be healed." Katara said.

Zuko shook his head, "I've learned to adapt without seeing. Like the Earth Bender. If you heal my eyes right now, I'd have to adjust quickly."

"Alright. Let's go." Katara said.

They broke into a run. Despite not seeing, Zuko found his balance and held Katara's hand as he followed her. Something seemed to bother him. Somehow, no one knew that he was missing from his cell. This seemed almost too easy.

Had it not been for the heat of a fireball, Zuko would've thought they would really escape. Zuko pulled Katara back and deflected the fireball. The courtyard erupted in light. They had been watched the entire time. The guards had them surrounded in seconds.

"How bad is it?" Zuko asked.

"Not bad, as long as Azula doesn't show up." Katara answered.

A small walkway emerged. A figured walked through the assembly of guards. Katara hated herself for saying it. Azula's dark eyes stared directly at a disguised Katara.

"We're going to die." Katara said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

"It won't be slowly." Azula stated. She stopped in front of Katara. Her eyes drifted to her brother, who did not meet her glare. "Hm…painted face, dark cloak, hat and veil, you must be the Painted lady I've heard so much about."

Katara didn't answer. She simply glared back at Azula.

"Your silence says it all. Oh yes I know all about you. Even the truth. You're really a Water bender, the Avatar's Water bender." Azula declared.

"You should think about redecorating the courtyard." Katara said. With her quick bending, she froze the guards surrounding them. Leaving Azula, Katara, and Zuko alone.

"You think a fake sprit and a dishonored fire bender can stop me?" Azula asked.

Katara took off her hat and dropped her cloak, "I'm more than a match for you Azula."

"No." Zuko stepped in front of Katara. "This is my battle."

Azula laughed, "Zuzu, you weren't a match for me when you **could** see. But I suppose I should eliminate the source of Father's dishonor."

A burst of flame began their fight. Zuko was bending as fast as he could. To Katara's surprise, he was hitting Azula. Although she was deflecting his attacks, Zuko was fighting Hard. Azula managed a few strike of lightning, but they never hit Zuko.

Azula and Zuko caught each other's wrist, "I'm impressed Zuko, maybe you should've lost your sight years ago. Then maybe father would care about you more!"

Zuko responded by sending a fireball right in front of Azula's face. They broke they truce as Azula stumbled back, holding her burning face. Azula released her face, only to realize she too, could not see. She could hear Zuko smiled and fumed with anger.

"Let's see if you're a blind prodigy." Zuko said. He sent a few fireballs at Azula and listened. She didn't deflect them. She couldn't feel the heat until it was too late. She took each hit.

Katara grabbed Zuko's shoulder, "Come on." They began running towards the gate of the wall.

Azula could hear the footsteps. She couldn't guess how far they were, but it was worth a shot. She quickly began bending as fast as she could and sent it in the direction of their footsteps. She slowly began opening her eyes. She could se, barely. Turning her head in the direction her bending. She could see one shadow, hunch over.

Azula stood up and, melted the guards around her. They surrounded them and waited for her orders. Azula walked to the shadow and identified it; Zuko. He was leaning over Katara, who Azula had struck. Azula smirked viciously.

Zuko spun around and fire punched Azula in her stomach, "I'll kill you!" The guards restrained him as Azula recomposed herself.

Azula looked down at the restrained Zuko. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head up, "I'll enjoy watching you die. Take them away." Azula shoved her brothers' head down and stalked off. She could hear Zuko trying to fight the guards.

"Captain, wake my father. Tell him, the citizen may need another example set." Azula ordered.

"Yes Princess Azula."

"And ready the healers." Azula ordered. She stalked towards the palace, ready to fulfill her promise to Zuko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End.

Mwahahahahahahhahaha! I feel so evil! For those of you who are about to have a heart attack I plan on making this into a series! The next installment will be up as soon as I can. I can't promise by this weekend though. Don't bite my head off, you can try writing a fan fic from scratch while taking the SAT's. cut some slack for the senior in high school.


End file.
